


Prisoner to the One who's Trying to Save Me

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions to Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Nomad Steve Rogers, Pre-Iron Man 1, Sassy Tony, Villain Steve Rogers, not really tho
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Baci rubati & Rapimento (AU con KindaVillain!Steve)Dal testo:Nomad sorrise e Tony rimase per un attimo incantato da quel sorriso sincero. Sotto la maschera che gli nascondeva parte del viso, Nomad doveva essere decisamente attraente.“La stampa dice un sacco di frottole anche su di te, Mr. Stark. Se avessi dato loro ascolto, anche tu saresti nella mia lista delle persone di cui il mondo farebbe volentieri a meno.”“Touché.” concesse Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Prisoner to the One who's Trying to Save Me** _

  
_Prompt: Stony - Baci rubati & Rapito  
Note: Ho più o meno involontariamente fuso i due prompt in un unico fill. È una AU con KindaVillain!Steve, perché sì. (E conosco poco o nulla dei fumetti quindi abbiate pazienza se ho preso in prestito Nomad come identità di questa versione di Steve, ma mi pareva avesse più senso che continuare ad usare Cap America in questo caso.) PS: Steve potrebbe essere slightly OOC._

 

Tony era abituato a questo genere di situazioni. La prima volta che qualcuno lo aveva rapito, Tony aveva solo 4 anni e suo padre per qualche ora si era perfino rifiutato di pagare il riscatto per farlo liberare. “Era una questione di potere Tony. Non puoi dare a feccia come quella la parvenza di poterti comandare! MAI, neppure per un istante!” gli aveva spiegato Howard quando finalmente la polizia era riuscita a salvarlo.  
  
Tony l'aveva sempre considerata una lezione di vita e da quel momento in poi, affrontò ogni rapimento di conseguenza. Su 7 rapimenti totali a cui era sopravvissuto fin a quel momento, Tony si era liberato da solo in tutti tranne quel primo. Suo padre non gli aveva mai dimostrato la sua approvazione, ma per Tony la vera vittoria era avere il potere sempre e comunque, il non aver mai concesso loro la possibilità di comandare su di lui.

In quel caso, però, la situazione era più complicata rispetto ai rapimenti di cui era stato vittima in passato. In passato si era sempre trattato di criminali di poco conto; il rapimento peggiore lo aveva subito da parte di un gruppo mafioso che pretendeva Tony fornisse loro armi sotto banco. E di certo non era nulla paragonato con l'essere rapito dal noto criminale internazionale chiamato Nomad, che in molti erano convinti possedesse una forza, una velocità e una resistenza sovrannaturali.  
  
Tony non aveva mai creduto a quella spazzatura scritta nelle riviste, ma considerato il modo in cui Nomad lo aveva rapito, non poteva negare che ci fosse qualcosa di decisamente poco umano in lui. Non che fosse crudele comunque, anzi! Nomad era il rapitore meno violento che lo avesse mai preso come ostaggio. Aveva solo stordito le sue guardie senza colpirle in modo eccessivamente violento e, dopo avergli legato mani e piedi, se l'era caricato in spalla per portarlo in un ufficio vuoto per la notte a un paio di isolati dal luogo in cui lo aveva rapito. Lo aveva perfino legato ad una poltroncina, invece che ad una scomodissima sedia in un magazzino abbandonato!

“Okay, apprezzo la tua preoccupazione per la mia comodità, ma non funzionerà per convincermi a fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia che io faccia.” disse solo mentre Nomad sembrava occupato a fare qualcosa al computer che stava alla scrivania di fronte alla quale lo aveva legato. Lui rimase in silenzio e continuò a digitare velocemente alla tastiera, prima di girare lo schermo verso Tony.

“Riusciresti a recuperare gli originali di questi file?” chiese solo. Tony fissò prima il volto coperto di Nomad e poi ciò che quest'ultimo indicava. Erano dei documenti dello SHIELD. Il 90% del documento era oscurato, quindi Tony non aveva idea di cosa si trattasse di preciso, ma sembrava il resoconto di una missione.

“Cosa ci guadagno a commettere un reato per te e qual'è la punizione se non lo faccio?”

Nomad rimase immobile per qualche istante, poi voltò lo schermo verso di sé, cercò qualcosa per qualche istante e poi gli mostrò un altro documento. “Nessuna punizione. Ma potresti guadagnare un alleato per liberarti di qualcuno che ti sta usando.”

Tony lesse incredulo. “Sono documenti falsi.” sibilò fissando con rabbia Nomad, che con un comando della tastiera fece partire una intercettazione vocale.

“La transazione è già avvenuta. Stark sarà in Afghanistan per la presentazione la prossima settimana. Voglio un lavoro pulito, nessun sopravvissuto. Non disfatevi del corpo, mi serve per il riconoscimento.” la voce di Stane riempì il silenzio che era calato nella stanza. Non c'era dubbio che si trattasse proprio di lui e tra quella conversazione e ciò che aveva letto sullo schermo, era difficile per Tony continuare a credere che Obie non avesse degli affari loschi che comprendevano il suo assassinio durante il viaggio che lo attendeva proprio il giorno successivo.

“Vuole liberarsi di te da un pezzo. Non mi è chiaro perché proprio in questo momento, ma ha messo in moto il piano.”

Tony deglutì. “Potrei aver menzionato di volermi concentrare su qualcosa che non sia lo sviluppo di armi per qualche tempo. Sembrava una buona idea, non siamo nel mezzo di una guerra mondiale come quando Howard ha fondato le SI.” ammise.

Nomad annuì e rimase in attesa.

“Ti aiuterò. Ma solo dopo che tu avrai aiutato me.” accettò Tony. Le spalle di Nomad si rilassarono visibilmente e l'uomo sospirò prima di avvicinarsi a Tony ed inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui per liberarlo dalle sue restrizioni.

“Mi dispiace per averti rapito. Non mi avresti creduto se ti avessi solo fatto arrivare i file in qualche altro modo.”

Tony continuò a fissare lo sconosciuto che gli slegava con lentezza le corde che tenevano i suoi piedi legati alla poltrona. “Per come parlano di te i quotidiani direi che avrebbe avuto senso non crederti.” rispose Tony rimanendo docile ed immobile. Per quanto credesse che Nomad gli avesse detto la verità, Tony non si fidava che lui avesse le migliori intenzioni nei suoi confronti. Ed era piuttosto certo di poter gestire Obie da solo, quindi, almeno per il momento, il piano era ancora di distrarre Nomad e tentare la fuga appena sarebbe stato libero.

Nomad sorrise e Tony rimase per un attimo incantato da quel sorriso sincero. Sotto la maschera che gli nascondeva parte del viso, Nomad doveva essere decisamente attraente.

“La stampa dice un sacco di frottole anche su di te, Mr. Stark. Se avessi dato loro ascolto, anche tu saresti nella mia lista delle persone di cui il mondo farebbe volentieri a meno.”

“Touché.” concesse Tony. “Ma devi ammettere che è comodo avermi a portata di mano al momento.” aggiunse fissando ancora il viso di Nomad, cercando di memorizzarlo il più possibile ora che si era alzato appena per liberargli le mani. Voleva scoprire di più su di lui, era una figura che lo intrigava alquanto. “Lo sai che mio padre era uno dei fondatori dello SHIELD, vero? È per questo che mi hai cercato, immagino.”

Nomad annuì. “Non lavori per loro?”

Tony ridacchiò. “Come ogni altra organizzazione governativa americana, comprano occasionalmente armi della mia società. Ma no, non ho contratti di consultazione diretta, quindi non ho idea di cosa si occupi lo SHIELD, solo che sono un qualche genere di agenzia di spionaggio.” rispose, finalmente entrambe le mani libere dalle corde. Si massaggiò i polsi e rimase stupito che Nomad fosse rimasto in ginocchio di fronte a lui. Forse poteva usare la cosa a suo vantaggio per il piano di fuga.

“Qualcosa mi dice che tu invece hai avuto più di un incontro ravvicinato con loro.”

Nomad rimase in silenzio per un istante. “Non approvo i loro metodi. E quel documento riguarda… È una questione personale, ma non una vendetta. Devo ritrovare qualcuno.” ammise sembrando fragile.

Tony sorrise internamente; un'altra debolezza. Quello era il momento per agire. Tony poggiò un mano sulla guancia di Nomad che per un istante parve volesse ritrarsi, ma lo lasciò fare quando capì che Tony non lo avrebbe colpito né gli avrebbe tolto la maschera.

“Deve essere qualcuno di importante se sei disposto ad attirare su di te la quantità di pubblicità che deriva dal rapire il sottoscritto.” mormorò fissandolo negli occhi carezzandogli la guancia. “JJJ andrà a nozze su questo rapimento. Domani potrebbe esserci un articolo su come io e te siamo in combutta. Puoi reggere una tale pubblicità negativa?”

“Ne vale la pena. Penso lo SHIELD abbia informazioni su di lui, potrei riuscire a trovarlo se solo… C'era qualcosa di sbagliato nello SHIELD, non è più lo stesso di quando...”

Tony lo fissò ancora, senza spostare la mano. Nomad fissava un punto nel vuoto dietro di lui; aveva degli occhi incredibilmente blu ed espressivi. Poteva leggere il dolore che provava al pensare a quella persona che gli era così cara. “Lavoravi per lo SHIELD, quindi.” chiese, continuando a raccogliere informazioni per la sua personale missione di scoprire chi si nascondeva sotto la maschera.

Nomad annuì e tornò a fissarlo negli occhi. “Penso che lo SHIELD sia compromesso. E potrebbe essere un problema anche più esteso. Ma ho bisogno di prove concrete e tu sei l'unica persona che possa ottenere quelle informazioni senza che qualcuno se ne accorga. Non posso permettermi errori in questo caso, della brava gente potrebbe morire, gente che conosco.”

Tony scivolò leggermente in avanti sulla poltroncina, avvicinandosi a Nomad. “Chi lo avrebbe mai detto, Nomad in realtà è un paladino della libertà. Forse dovrebbero chiamarti Captain America.” mormorò continuando a fissarlo negli occhi. Sotto la sua mano la mascella di Nomad si tese e Tony lo prese come un segnale: se voleva mettere in atto il suo piano, quella era l'unica occasione. Portò anche l'altra mano al suo viso e poi se lo avvicinò, piazzandogli un bacio dritto in bocca.

Nomad, preso completamente di sorpresa rimase immobile, per poi ricambiare in modo timido, quasi insicuro. Tony si spostò appena per fissarlo negli occhi per poi rubargli un altro bacio quando non si spostò. Lo baciò ancora per qualche istante, in modo sensuale, ma non eccessivamente spinto. Voleva solo che Nomad si rilassasse del tutto, non che si eccitasse.

Quando gli parve di aver raggiunto il suo obbiettivo, Tony passò all'azione: spostò le mani dal viso di Nomad, interruppe il bacio e attivò il taser che aveva installato nell'orologio che aveva al polso, colpendolo al collo con una scarica. Era doloroso, ma tutt'altro che mortale. Se Tony aveva supposto correttamente sulle abilità di Nomad, era probabile che avrebbe avuto giusto il tempo di uscire dalla stanza e percorrere parte del corridoio prima che la figura mascherata fosse di nuovo in grado di alzarsi, seppure ancora parzialmente stordita.

Per qualche ragione, comunque, aveva l'impressione che Nomad non lo avrebbe seguito.

“Scusa, dolcezza, non sono molto portato per il lavoro di squadra. Ma ti aiuterò con lo SHIELD, torna a farmi visita appena avrò risolto i miei problemi con le Stark Industries.” esclamò alzandosi e avviandosi alla porta della stanza.

“Magari senza maschera...” aggiunse facendogli un occhiolino prima di andarsene.


End file.
